Xarxes
Xarxes is a Kyodai Kaiju created by Itajira (official leobear productions on here) Xarxes is a villain in it's first story Xarxes, the many headed and it's remake Great Giant Monster Dragon Xarxes, Xarxes also Exist outside of everything and i mean everything including Reality Profile Xarxes is a Character with about Infinity divided by Infinity times Pi divided by Infinity divided by Pi divided by Infinity divided by Pi divided by Zero Squared otherwise known as Endless Power, however in the Xarxes Series he lost all of his power long ago and in the first story he attacks major locations until (depends on ending you take) dies out on sea, Lives and leaves to live on a island Great GIANT DRAGON XARXES From the story he is awakened by two explorers who were greedy and took the sword that made him rest on the island for about like 9000 years, soon he awakens and half of the island is destroyed and the people on the island are killed, some people comment that they can hear the cries of the dead, Xarxes arrives to many locations and kills anyone in his way, for that the Sky will turn bloody red and the smoke will also turn bloody red due to all the people he killed on his raids, he is stop in Florida, at the town Rosewood were he killed at it's people and the town became abandon thus making Xarxes responsible for the Rosewood massacre, he is then stopped at Sea meeting with a "Armageddon", their are two endings: one he dies, 2 He lives, The canon ending for now is one Future VILLAIN Roles Xarxes will have more roles as a villain in the future Acts of Villainy * Has destroyed almost all important land marks * Has ended about Four thousand omniverses * Destroyed nine Millillion Hells and Heavens * has Destroyed the lives of many when destroying Omniverses * has done Omnicide before cause the lives of all Stats Powers * True Omnipotent (True Form Only): '''Xarxes has True Ultimate Omnipotent, making him a very powerful. * '''Immortality: '''Xarxes is immortal and cannot die from age. * '''Invincibility (True Form Only): '''Xarxes has Invincibility, it keeps him from dying to anything else that is not aging. * '''Omniscience: Xarxes is all knowing and knows anything as he is a omni god. * Ultimate Omniarch (True Form Only): 'Xarxes has Ultimate Omniarch meaning he rules everyting even everthing outside everyting. * '''Omnicompetence (True Form Only): '''Handle all situations or matters. * '''Hypercompetence (True Form Only): '''Xarxes is skilled at everything explaining why he can dogde so many hits. * '''Omnifarious'Xarxes can Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. * '''Omnificence (True Form Only):Xarxes can Create anything and everything from nothing.. * Almighty Object Manifestation (True Form Only):Xarxes is able to create artifacts with Nigh limited power. * Omnireplication (True Form Only): Xarxes can Duplicate anything. * Omnilingualism: Xarxes can Decipher and speak any language. * Omnilock (True Form Only): Xarxes can Exist outside of everything. * Freedom (True Form Only): Xarxes can Be absolute free of any boundaries, even from destiny.. *'Omnipresence (True Form Only)': Xarxes can Be everywhere in existence at once. *'Absolute Senses': Xarxes can Possess senses enhanced to extistinal scale. * Enlightenment: Xarxes can Possess full comprehension of all of existence. * Complete Arsenal (True Form Only): Xarxes has all the powers. * Absolute Change (True Form Only):: Xarxes can change anything * Absolute Condition (True Form Only):: Xarxes has the ultimate level of strength, speed, intellect, etc. * Absolute Destruction:Xarxes can destroy anything and everything at will. Weaknesses Being a all powerful character Xarxes as one weakness. * is name has to be written on paper with blood as ink and his anme has to be written 50 times. Battle Stats and Additional Information *Name: Xarxes/Kyōkō Ryū *Origin: Unknown Egg *Gender: Male *Age: Ageless *Classification: The True God, The Dragon King, The Omni Emperor, The Dragon Emperor, The Ancestral Sovereign *Attack Potency: Extensional level (THe Most Strongest of all Gods.) *Speed: Infinite Speed. *Lifting Strength: Infinite. *Striking Strength: Extensional+ Class. *Durability: Extensional level. *Stamina: Infinite *Range: Unnown *Standard Equipment: Sword *Intelligence: All knowing *Elemental Magic: Xarxes is the master of all Magic. *Sword of The Omni Emperor: Xarxes's Signature sword is this weapon, it has the power to wipe out 22 Omniverses. *Power Level: Xarxes's Power Level is Infinity divided by Infinity times Pi divided by Infinity divided by Pi divided by Infinity divided by Pi divided by Zero Squared oterwise known as Endless Power, anyone trying to reach this (Except his Brothers) will Explode MISCONCEPTION is he truly a dragon besides him being listed as a Dragon, he is not truly a Dragon but a Great Grand Precursor to the Dragon, as he rules a Species known as The Ryū, how are Created by him, The Ryū created the Yorian and Kurin who evolved into today's dragons, as The Ryū had some of of his DNA and they used their own DNA to create the two races, meaning he is a Dragon Omnipotent level Xarxes's Omnipotent level is True Omnipotent as he has no limits but he has flaws, and can be defeated besides him being part of the reality-warpers category does he have alternate version of himself he does not have alternate versions of himself, as he exist outside everything, even if it's a multiverse or anything beyond it he exist outside everything as he is the first being along with his brothers OPness Xarxes is not Op in his Monster form, however he is way too Op in his true form , this is true to the character as he has the ability to remove ones Godhood (removing ones status as a god, meaning they lose their immortality, and other powers that makes them a God) when in True Form Trivia * Xarxes was inspired by King Ghidorah, Ridley, Godzilla and Creator Deities *This page has about 523 words not counting the catagorys and 3,798 characters * the true form will not have a page until it's shown in the xarxes series * Xarxes is by far one of the most dangerous characters as he is able to destroy anything,even reality, as he cost the lives of many when destroying Reality, when he did Omnicide to recreate Reality * Xarxes knows all the elements thus he is a master of Kyūkyoku Yōsokōgeki (Meaning Ultimate Element) Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Kaiju Category:Kyodai Kaiju Category:Huge Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Omniscient Category:Deities/Gods Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniversal Villains